vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Soleil
Soleil (ソレイユ-Soleil-) ist ein Song von Toraboruta-P und wird von Kagamine Rin gesungen. Hintergrund -Soleil- wurde erstmals am 25. Juni 2012 hochgeladen; ohne PV. Es wurde als eines der "Mikus Creator"-Projekt auf Google+ hochgeladen und Toraboruta-P war einer der ersten Hersteller die interviewt und zu dem Projekt eingeladen wurde. Das Projekt dauerte drei Monate, mit Stufen und Tutorials für den Song von Toraboruta-P hochgeladen (Matsumura Takumi gab auch eine kurze Einführung in die Flöte für den Song zu Soleil). Obwohl der Song wurde am 25. Juni abgeschlossen und auf YouTube hochgeladen wurde, war das PV noch unvollständig. Geplant wurde, dass es einen Monat mehr brauchen würde. CHRIS setzte, wie Toraboruta-P, Fristen fest zum "beenden der Illustrationen" oder "beginnen des Videos". Die verschiedenen Phasen der Konzetzeichnungen wurden von CHRIS geteilt. Später, am 11. September, war das PV fertig und Toraboruta-P lud es auf seinem NicoNico-Account und YouTube-Account hoch. Wie in viele anderen Werken von Toraboruta-P, erzählt sein Lied eine Geschichte; ähnlich wie Kokoro oder Soratobazu. Der Song erzählt eine Geschichte von einem Mädchen (Rin), die Menschen vor Verzweiflung (von Dunkelheit) retten wollte. Sie bricht schließlich zusammen, bevor sie von dem Jungen (Len), die einen Teil ihrer Dunkelheit nutzt, um sie in Richtung der Sonne zu fliegen, bevor er selbst zusammenbricht. Der Titel: Soleil, kommt aus dem Französisch für 'Sonne'. Der Song erreichte die Nico Hall of Fame. Lyrics Japanisch= 悲しい瞳の死神は語る あなたが私を救う者なのか 望まずに闇を背負う痛み この姿もなんと悍ましい 太陽のような佇む少女は 手を差し伸べると笑みながら語る 大丈夫闇を引き受けましょう その姿も鳥に変えましょう 空を何処へなりと自由に行けば良い 当てがないのならば 私と共に行こう 白い鳥は共に羽ばたいた 数多の闇は救いを待って 少女は全て手を差し伸べて 空を覆い尽くす白い鳥引き連れ 深い夜のような姿をした少女 既にその体は闇に蝕まれて ついに力尽きて 冷たくなって行く 嘆く鳥は 闇を喰らいだす 空を覆い尽くす黒い鳥の中で 金色に輝く君の名はソレイユ |-|Romaji= Kanashii hitomi no shinigami wa kataru Anata ga watashi wo sukuu mono na no ka Nozomazu ni yami wo seou itami Kono sugata mo nanto ozomashii Taiyou no you na tatazumu shoujo wa Te wo sashinoberu to emi nagara kataru Daijoubu yami wo hikiuke mashou Sono sugata mo tori ni kaemashou Sora wo doko he nari to jiyuu ni ikeba ii Ate ga nai no naraba watashi to tomo ni ikou Shiroi tori wa tomo ni habataita Amata no yami wa sukui wo matte Shoujo wa subete te wo sashinobete Sora wo ooi tsukusu shiroi tori hikidzure Fukai yoru no you na sugata wo shita shoujo Sude ni sono karada wa yami ni mushibamarete Tsui ni chikara tsukite tsumetaku natte iku Nageku tori wa yami wo kurai dasu Sora wo ooi tsukusu kuroi tori no naka de Konjiki ni kagayaku kimi no na wa SOREIYU |-|Englisch= A god of death with sorrowful eyes speaks "Are you the one who will save me?" You feel pain from darkness you never wished for Even this appearance is hideous... The girl shines like the sun; and as she stands still, She holds out one of her hands, smiling as she speaks "Its alright, I shall take on your darkness, And change your form into a bird." "You can fly free; go anywhere you wish to in this sky, And if you have no destination in mind You can come with me." The white bird flaps its wings, following the girl. Many more are waiting to be saved from their darkness, And the girl reached out to every single one of them. Accompanied by a flock of white birds in the sky, The girl's figure was as dark as the night. Her body had been consumed by the darkness, She used up the last of her strength, And began to turn cold, The grieving birds consume the girl's darkness. And in the sky filled with a flock of black birds, You sparkle a bright gold; you are Soleil. Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Toraboruta-P